Double Agent?
by CaptainBecker
Summary: The team deals with Harry's disappearance and Lucas struggles to prove his loyalty once again. Continues from end of last series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Spooks or their characters

I have only watched the latest series of Spooks when Richard Armitage joined the cast, so feel free to tell me if you think I have misjudged characters and gotten things totally wrong!

Follows on from end of last series.

**Chapter One**

Ros and Lucas made their way to the entrance to the tube station; Ros keeping one eye on the people around her, the other on Lucas, she didn't know how badly he was hurt and she didn't want to ask. Lucas concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

'Ros?'

'Yes?'

'Car or foot?' Having spent so long away Lucas was still unsure as to the quickest routes back to Thames House.

'At this time of the day, foot.' Replied Ros as they stepped outside. They looked a sight, covered in dust and dirt and in Lucas's case, blood.

Suddenly men appeared from no-where guns pointed towards the pair shouting at them; the commuters scattered some stifling screams. Both Lucas and Ros had their guns out immediately and had turned towards the threat, bodies hunched to make themselves smaller targets.

Lucas knew that he would have to depend on Ros to take them out as they got closer, he may have drawn his gun but thinking back he remembered it jamming and realised he must have picked it up as the Russians left. On his left he saw Ros relax slightly and lower her weapon, frowning he turned to look at her and instantly regretted this momentary lack of concentration.

On her right Ros saw Lucas turn to look at her his face strained, then two men stepped forward and grabbed hold of him as at the same time another two did the same to her, she let them lower her to the floor and use a plastic tie to hold her hands together.

As he turned to look at Ros, Lucas felt himself grabbed from behind and the gun removed from his hand, jostling him slightly, the slight movement caused him to put wait on his injured right leg and his knees buckled causing him to fall to his knees and from there to the floor. The last thing he heard before he blacked out completely was a questioning 'Lucas?' from Ros and then an American voice saying, 'Shit, there's blood.' And then came the blackness, the blackness he knew so well and had come to welcome.

Ros saw Lucas sway slightly on his knees then fall to the floor.

'Lucas?' she said, trying to get up, to go over to him, but hands kept her down, pushing into the small of her back. Then he was gone, blood covering the floor where he had been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ros sat in the interrogation room, hands cuffed in front of her, trying to cut away, to stop worrying about Lucas and Harry, Harry, what would she do without him, she couldn't lose him, not now, not after all that had happened, not after Adam's death.

The door opened and in walked two people, a man and a woman, they sat down across the table from Ros and opened a brown folder. The woman took out several photos taken from CCTV cameras and laid them out in front of Ros.

'These show you, Rosalind Myers, Harry Pearce, Connie James and Lucas North running through the streets of London, you lose Mr. Pearce who we are still unable to locate, and head to the underground. Would you care to explain why a bomb went off in your near area?'

'Where's Lucas?' Ros answered, her face giving nothing away.

'He's safe, for now, I wouldn't worry about him, he'll be staying where he is for a long time, but what we want to know is where Harry and Connie are.'

'I, I don't know.'

'What do you mean you don't know?'

'Connie is dead, she died stopping the bomb going nuclear, the bomb planted by the FSB in the middle of London, we got to it in time but there was a problem, we could stop it becoming nuclear but couldn't stop it going off. Connie stopped it from killing us all, and now she's dead. Harry I haven't seen since we split up, I've no idea where he is.' That's when it hit her, they had no idea where Harry was and he wasn't answering his phone when Lucas called him. She forced the thought to the back of her mind and concentrated on the now.

'The FSB were behind the bomb?' Another question.

'As far as I know yes, but I don't know, I mean the Russians helped us to stop it going off.'

'Thank you Miss Myers, sorry about the modus operandi we used to conduct this investigation, but as I'm sure you know we had to be sure. You are free to go. Mr. Carter here will see you out.' The woman made to leave.

'What about Lucas?' Ros had to know.

'As I said before, I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. Good day.' With that she left leaving the man-Mr. Carter- to unlock Ros' cuffs and lead her out.

_Okay this one was slightly shorter, next chapter I'm going to include Malcolm and Jo._

_What's happened to Lucas? Well read and review and he'll be up soon, as I've already got it planned!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. As I forgot to say at the start, this is my first fic. ever so helpful hints and tips are much appreciated. _

_Ok, I couldn't wait to bring Lucas back into the story so this chapter is half and half as I promised to include Malcolm and Jo as well._

**Chapter Three**

Jo put the phone down and turned to Malcolm her face creased with worry.

'Still not answering, I could understand if they were in a bad reception area, but all four of them for this long? Something's not right.'

'Jo calm down, they'll be somewhere on the security footage.' Malcolm had spent the last few hours trawling through footage of tube stations trying to find glimpses of the missing quartet. So far all he had found was footage of Lucas, Ros and Connie heading into Liverpool Street Station. There the trail went cold.

'They could be lying dead somewhere Malcolm, they could…'

'Who could what?' A voice came from the doorway.

As Ros entered the room she heard Jo say 'They could be lying dead somewhere Malcolm, they could…'

'Who could what?' She queried.

'Ros you're back! Where are the others, not that I care about that treacherous…'

Ros interrupted her before she could finish, 'I don't know where Harry is, Connie's dead and Lucas, Lucas is somewhat detained.'

'What do you mean?' Malcolm asked.

'We got picked up by the Americans,' Ros started to pace around the room, 'they thought we had set the bomb off and then...'

'Wait, slow down, the bomb went off? I thought you said you had solved the problem.' Malcolm turned Ros to face him.

Ros explained the situation, that Lucas was still with the Americans and they needed to get him back and they needed to find Harry.

Lucas opened his eyes and quickly closed them again, the overhead lighting burned into his eyes, his head thumped in time to his heart beat and his right side burned. He was laying head raised slightly by a soft object. Weird. Why a pillow now after eight years. Lucas opened his eyes again, squinting in the light and tried to sit up, his hand automatically going to cradle his side. Then he stopped, why was he wearing jeans, and why was his blue top covered in blood? A wave of nausea passed over him and he sank back, fighting to keep his eyes open. The thin mattress he was laying on was too soft, he looked to his left and saw he was only a couple of feet from the floor, gritting his teeth against the pain in his side and head, he rolled so he was lying on his left side he stretch out his hands so they touched the floor then carefully lowered himself onto the ground taking care not to move his right leg too much. Once on the floor he rolled over onto his back exhausted and the darkness overwhelmed him once more.

Mr. Carter stared at the screen in front of him, what was the man doing? 'Ma'am' he said, 'I think you'd better take a look at this.'

The woman behind him glanced down at the screen, Lucas it appeared had woken up and it looked like he was making a bid, albeit a slow, painful bid, for freedom. She watched him lower himself to the floor and frowned; he'd stopped and was just lying there on the floor apparently asleep.

'Leave him.' She said and walked out of the room.

The door clunked open and Lucas shot up, all pain forgotten as he stood, hands held up and away from his body, facing the wall, fear gripping him in its icy grasp. A voice behind him chuckled as memories and pain flooded back, Connie, the bullet hitting him in the side just above his leg, the bomb and her last words. England. He turned around; once again his legs buckled, the strength taken out of them from the run through the underground, but his time strong hands caught him holding him upright as he was half led half carried from the room.

_Enjoy, hope you like it. Decided to do the next bit in a separate chapter otherwise this one would have gone on forever. The next bit will include more Lucas, sorry if you prefer the others but they will make an appearance again soon._

_Don't forget to review, if any ideas come your way let me know as I haven't really thought of how to connect various ideas I have. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Here it is what you've all been waiting for, more Spooks!!!_

_This chapter finally refers back to the title, thanks to all of you who have kept with me, especially zelofheda-B and Section D for their lovely reviews._

_Also everyone say thanks to zelofheda-B for making your life easier as you read, scenes will now be separated!!!_

_Also kind of made up my own laws slightly to allow people to do things more easily ;)_

**Chapter Four**

Lucas lifted his head as a woman entered the room, her heels click clacking as she walked. He sat cuffed to a chair, eyes fixed on the floor, two goons standing behind him, the cuffs were digging in but at least his head had stopped pounding although the same couldn't be said for his side.

She stopped right in front of him and bent down so her face was level with his, 'So Lucas, are you going to tell me who you work for?'

He didn't answer but flinched involuntarily as she stood up. She smirked down at him. 'Oh Lucas did you think I was going to hit you? You know we're more civilised over here, we don't hit you till the third question.' She laughed at her own joke. 'I'll ask you again, who do you work for?'

Lucas let out a dry laugh, 'you think you're so clever don't you, you think you've got it all worked out, you don't know anything. I know what you can and can't do; I know your methods and I know you can't keep me here without Harry's permission.' He spoke in a quiet, reserved voice.

'Do you work for the FSB?'

'да, да я делаю.'

'You see Mr. North, we happen to be in England and in England I believe people speak English, although most tend not to speak the Queen's English, and so here we shall speak in English.'

'You want me to say 'Yes', you want me to admit guilt for something that you do not understand.'

'What is there not to understand, you either work for 5 or you work for the Russians, so which one is it?'

'Yes I work for the Russians, but I also work for 5.'

'You expect me to believe that?' She looked at him incredulously.

'No, you wouldn't, I didn't have a choice.'

'There is always a choice Mr. North.'

'Yes, but sometimes the choices you have leave you with no choice. Harry may have made the offer to trade their man for me, but they weren't going to let me go that easily. Eight years and all I could tell them was information they already knew or they didn't care about, the one thing they wanted from me I didn't know. They weren't happy about that, at first they didn't believe me, but they came to realise that I was already broken, that I had nothing to hide. When Harry made the offer they asked me to work for them, I said no, when they asked me again later, of course I said yes, it was my only way out of there, my only way out of hell.' Lucas stared at the floor.

'So you betrayed your country, your friends, you became a double agent.'

'Yes, but not the way you think. I went back to 5 and when Arkardy Katchimov asked me for information I gave it to him. What he asked for he already knew, they were tests and so I gave him the information. I didn't do it because I'm loyal to the FSB I did it to bring Arkardy down. He's dead.'

'So you had nothing to do with the bomb?'

'What you think I plotted to take out London and therefore myself, or is it that you think the Russians planted the bomb in order to kill Connie so that she wouldn't tell anyone that I was also working for them? Believe me if I was going to kill her I would do it in a more subtle way.'

'Oh I believe you Lucas, but if I so much as think you're consorting with the wrong sort you can say goodbye to sweet freedom.'

'I'm glad to know you have such faith in me.' The men standing behind Lucas undid his cuffs and led him to the door. In the doorway he paused, 'Oh, and you know there's no need to hate the Russians so much just because the USA spent millions trying to find a pen that worked in space and the Russians just used a pencil that cost about 28 pence.' He left, leaving the woman staring after him, wondering how he could be so calm when he faced life imprisonment. Little did she know Lucas was shaking, wondering how he had managed to get out of that, when she had asked him who he worked for he thought it was the end.

As he stepped outside into the cool night air he felt suddenly tired and knew that for most of the day he had been running on adrenalin and then fear what with the nightmares keeping him up at night, the chase through and under London, the gunshot wound and then the interrogation. He just wanted to sleep yet knew he couldn't, not yet. Lucas hailed a cab and gave the man an address that had committed itself to his memory without him trying to remember it. He got in and settled down in the back reviewing the events of the day in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_For those of us who don't have the ability to read Russian, don't worry, each phrase will be translated, either in context or at the foot of the page. What Lucas said, if you didn't get it from the rest of the conversation was 'yes, yes I do.' _

_Ok, so next chapter will include the whole team plus Elizaveta Starkova. You know I always thought her name was Elizabeta, and had planned for Lucas to call her Beta, but having done my research on , I discovered that it was a 'v' not a 'b'. Oh well back to the drawing board!!! ;)_

_Don't forget to review, it keeps the chapters coming quicker, plus my exams finish this week, so from then on I will have more time to write more chapters. _

_Sorry if you thought this was too Lucas based, but he is my favourite plus I couldn't just let him walk out too easily. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you don't mind but this chapter is also Lucas centred as I had this idea in my head and needed to write it down!!!_

_Once again thanks for the reviews although more are always appreciated._

_So glad exams are over, yesterday I had seven!!! Now a ten week holiday, yay!!!_

_Enjoy ___

**Chapter Five**

Lucas watched the houses pass by; he was still coming to terms with the last few hours and was angry with himself that he had jumped up when the men came into his cell and that he had flinched away from the blow that never came. Yet, he reasoned with himself, these habits wouldn't disappear as if nothing had ever happened, the nightmares were a constant reminder of that.

As the taxi neared her street, Lucas prayed that she would open the door to him; it wasn't the end of the world if she didn't, yet it would make what he needed to do a hell of a lot easier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizaveta opened the door and frowned at the dishevelled man standing outside her door.

'You told me you would stop using me...' she began, before noticing his blood soaked t-shirt and his general dusty appearance, 'Lucas, what happened? Are you hurt?'

'Beta it's a scratch. I'm not using you, I just, I, I mean I don't want to go back just yet.'

'Why? What's happened? Is something wrong?'

'No, I've just had a bad day that's all' Lucas stepped forwards and Elizaveta moved to allow him to enter her house. Lucas called her Beta because as he had pointed out to her the English version of her name could be shortened to Beth, Liza just reminded him of Liesl from _The Sound of Music, _a story line he had never liked.

Lucas barely noticed his surroundings as he stumbled into the kitchen. Elizaveta walked over to the cupboard and got out two glasses, as she got them both a glass of water, Lucas wandered over to the table and looked at the book lying open there, _The Marriage of Heaven and Hell, _by William Blake. He smiled as he remembered nights spent sprawled across the sofa, or curled up together in bed reading Blake's books or discussing his ideas. Both found his works interesting, Lucas more so as he distrusted systems.

Elizaveta set the glass down in front of him as she drank from hers. 'What did you want Lucas?'

'To meet Boris.'

'What? Why here? He won't like it.' She stared at him, her accent thickening as she started to become angry.

'I know, and that's why I want you to ring him, I wouldn't have asked you but he will listen to you, it would take more time to persuade him myself, and time is something I can't spend chasing someone who doesn't want to talk to me.' His eyes pleaded with her as he spoke.

'Fine, but you are not meeting him like that, he will be suspicious, go have a shower, and your clothes are still in the guest room from before...' She trailed off.

Lucas walked slowly up the stairs as if in a trance, Boris had to help him, it could be his only chance of getting Harry back alive, or sane. Lucas badly wanted to talk with Harry, to know that he had his support, he wanted to apologise for blaming him, he felt so guilty for wishing something like this to happen to Harry, he knew he had been angry thinking Harry had betrayed him but he knew that now he would give anything to stop Harry going through what he himself had gone through. He knew what he had to do.

He grabbed his clothes from the spare room and gingerly stepped out of his clothes. He turned around and looked in the bathroom mirror, gone was the bullet hole, in its place was a line of neat stitches, which, he presumed must have been done whilst he was in custody, he was glad that he had been out of it, it would have hurt like hell if he'd been awake.

A very long five minutes later Lucas walked down the stairs in an older pair of jeans and a shirt, clothes that before his incarceration he would have taken for granted and now felt slightly strange to wear.

Sitting at the kitchen table was a man deep in conversation with Elizaveta, the man turned and looked straight at him,' Hello Lucas, we meet again.' He laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ok, decision time, would you rather have another chapter following this one where you find out what Lucas has planned, or head back to the rest of the team?_

_Also, do people like the nickname Beta, or is something else better, I wanted to call her Beta, like Beth, but didn't know if people would understand. Also I do like The Sound of Music, so don't kill me for the comment earlier._

_Review please, the more reviews I get the quicker it takes me to write the next bit!!!_

_Remember I am always happy for you to send me your ideas for this story as they may add more to what I have planned._

_Hope you like this instalment._


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry for the wait but I had to help at my old primary school and then I went away, but I'm back now and more determined than ever to get this story finished._

_I sort of modelled Boris on the Boris from James Bond, a geeky guy who looks after his own skin._

**Chapter Six**

'Boris.' Lucas nodded at the man. 'You came.'

'How could I refuse dear Elizaveta anything, huh?' Lucas glared at him. 'Sorry, I know, I know, but she would never let me make a pass at her anyway. What do you want Lucas?'

'Information about Viktor Sarkisian.'

'What, are you mad, this information will be the death of me,' He was staring at Lucas, eyes wide, face pale, 'you know what he'll do to me if he finds out I told you.'

'He won't do anything to you because you are going to take me to him.' Lucas limped over to a chair and sat down, the pain in his side growing the longer he stood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo and Malcolm watched as Ros got angrier by the minute, 'The Americans swear he left so where the hell is he, why hasn't he come back, what the hell does he think he is doing.' Her phone rang and she stopped her ranting just long enough to pick it up, and then continued to shout, this time down the phone to some unfortunate soul on the other end.

The poor unfortunate soul happened to be Lucas, 'Where are you? What are you doing...' Her voice trailed off, 'What?' She stared at the phone in her hand and turned to face the team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Boris asked for the hundredth time since they had left Elizaveta's house.

'No, it's a stupid idea, but the only rational one I have and also one that will work.' They both sat in Boris' car waiting for the traffic lights to turn green.

Lucas pulled out his phone, returned to him as he left from his stay with the Americans. He dialled a number and waited for the person to pick up, when they did he got as far as saying, 'Ros', before he got cut off by her voice shouting at him down the phone. He let her rant then cut in.

'I'm sorry Ros, I'm so sorry.' He hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'He hung up' Ros was still staring at her phone.

'What did he say?' Malcolm prompted her.

'Sorry.' She turned round and went into Harry's office. Ten minutes later she reappeared, files clutched in her hand.

Jo and Malcolm turned to face her.

'The minister has rung demanding to speak to Harry, I told him Harry was extremely busy and couldn't possibly be disturbed.' Malcolm informed her.

'We have two theories' Jo said, 'First, Lucas has gone over to them, either he was already turned or these past months has convinced him to turn, but anyway theory number one is that he has turned, that was what the sorry was for.

'Theory number two.' Malcolm continued from Jo, 'Lucas has done something stupid and or dangerous. Personally I would agree with theory number one, Lucas has always been level headed, a thinker, he never runs into something without thinking it through first, thus it makes it highly unlikely in my mind for him to have done something stupid, although I can't believe he would turn.'

'I agree with you Malcolm, Lucas has kept trying to prove his loyalty to us, but remember I caught him giving information to the Russians, he said he was trying to bring down Katchimov. I think we have a rogue agent. That said he sent me a text, one word, Sugarhorse.' Ros threw the files down on the desk. 'These were in Harry's office, find out what you can about it, all I know is that we have agents in Russia and that Sugarhorse was the reason Lucas spent 8 years in Russia.'

Twenty minutes later a shout brought Malcolm and Ros running over to Jo's desk, 'I've found something' she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had formed a loose plan that consisted of Boris taking him to Sarkisian and him persuading the man that he was still loyal to the FSB even though Arkady was dead. There were holes in the plan, lots of holes but he pushed the negative thoughts to the back of his mind, this was going to work, it had to, how else were they going to get close to Harry?

Beside him Boris was pale and sweaty; Lucas prayed that he wouldn't give the game away, ideally he wouldn't have used Boris, but Boris was his only way in without it seeming too suspicious. Boris hadn't told him where they were going, Lucas didn't like that, it meant Boris could be taking him anywhere, yet it also meant that the Russians wouldn't think he was leaving a trail for 5 to follow. He looked back out of the window and knew instantly where he was, damn it, he was going to throw caution to the wind and tell the others, he couldn't get Harry out on his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ok nearly done now, next chapter should have some action in it and things should start moving at a quicker pace now as I am back to where my imagination is, this chapter and the last one were not thought of when this idea popped into my head and so that is kinda why it has taken my so long to update as I couldn't think of anything, yet I have found then when I sit down and type it just flows onto the paper._

_Anyway please review and I'll get to work on the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay and I know this is a lame excuse but I really have been busy working and doing drama, still it means I have money to pay back my mum and for the holidays._

_Hope you like this one, I'm getting closer to the end now so things are getting wrapped up._

_Thanks to all of you who have followed this through, you really made this work, especially as this was my first fic._

**Chapter Seven**

'This file is on a man named Boris Kushkova, says here that he worked with Arkady then for Sarkisian.' Jo showed the single piece of paper to Ros; a photo stapled to the paper showed a geeky looking man wearing glasses taped together across the nose, his face sporting a cheesy grin.

'Look,' Ros pointed over Jo's shoulder at the post script, 'Possibly involved romantically with Elizaveta Starkova?' Her phone beeped.

'Isn't that Lucas' wife, um ex-wife?'

'Malcolm what does Borehamwood mean to you? Where is it as I'm taking it that it isn't an actual wood but a place right?' Ros showed him her phone, the display showed one text from Lucas, _Borehamwood Elstree Way A5135._

'Borehamwood is outside London, Elstree Way, hang on, Elstree Way.' He typed something into the computer, 'Elstree Way leads to an industrial estate, A5135 is just another name for Elstree Way.'

'Jo who is Boris working for now?' Jo looked back at the file.

'It doesn't say, it just says last known location England.'

'Ros, Borehamwood is where Lucas did some of his training before joining 5, he also lived out there for a time.' Malcolm looked up from his computer screen, 'we also both went there years ago for an Army run fitness day, plenty of fields around you see, empty space.'

Ros turned to Malcolm and Jo with a steely glint in her eyes, 'we're going.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked out the doors of Thames House a man nearly bumped into them as he went to walk inside. Malcolm recognised him, 'Mr. Carter, it's ok Ros, I'll deal with this, just get them back.' He held the man's elbow and steered him inside.

Once inside the car and safely strapped in, Jo asked Ros where they were going.

'If Lucas didn't know where Harry was but knew that the last people he had seen were the Russians, namely Sarkisian, then wouldn't he try to find out where Sarkisian was? Lucas probably knows Boris, most likely through Elizaveta plus they both worked for Arkady, I bet you Lucas got Boris to take him to Sarkisian, if we go to the industrial estate on Elstree Way I bet we'll find Harry, we just have to hope that we're not too late and that Lucas got in all right.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas wiped his hands on his trousers and ran through his escape route in his head in case anything went wrong, the only problem would be getting out of the warehouse alive , but once that was achieved he would be over the short wall, down the alley and onto the high street where it would be easier to lose shadows and or pursuers.

Boris led Lucas over to the biggest warehouse and produced a key which he inserted into the lock and turned, the doors opened, squeaking slightly as they did so. As they stepped inside guns appeared in the hands of people, all, he noticed worryingly, pointed at him. Two stepped forward and searched him, removing the gun.

'Lucas North.' A voice came from the back of the warehouse,' come to join our forces, or did the lovely Rosalind send you? You are hoping to get Harry back yes?' As he spoke the man stepped forward, revealing himself to be Viktor Sarkisian.

'Я не мог заботиться меньше о Гарри, Он оставил меня, чтобы гнить в тюрьме.' *

'Then perhaps you would like to see him yourself, to tell him what you just told me, then you can kill him.' Lucas stared at him, 'after all you do work for us don't you Lucas, it would be a shame to kill you as well especially now Connie is dead.' As he spoke Sarkisian produced a gun and held it out to Lucas, Lucas stepped forward and took it.

'Where is he?' He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked up and was surprised to see Lucas standing in the doorway; Lucas stepped forward until he was standing a few feet in front of him. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Lucas raised his hand, in his hand was a gun, its cold muzzle pointed directly between his eyes.

'Goodbye Harry.' His finger closed on the trigger, first pressure, second pressure, then...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*'I couldn't care less about Harry, he left me to rot in prison.' _This is the translation for the Russian._

_I know it's mean of me to end this on such a cliff hanger but the next bit works much better in another chapter which is going to be mostly if not completely between two people._

_Thanks for bearing with me, we're nearing the end now but will everyone get out alive._

_Sorry that this chapter isn't quite as long as I had anticipated._

_Enjoy ___


	8. Chapter 8

_Go me; I got this up so quick!_

_Wanted to include this in the last chapter but was getting frustrated with how long it was taking to write when I knew what was going to happen, everything just seemed to need altering slightly and I really needed to go to bed, sooo here's the next bit._

_Sorry that that I accidentally uploaded the wrong story here, this is the real one :) (Thanks Zelofheda for letting me know)_

_Enjoy!!!_

**Chapter Eight**

Harry's breath caught in his throat as Lucas raised his hand, in his hand was a gun, its cold muzzle pointed directly between his eyes.

'Goodbye Harry.' His finger closed on the trigger, first pressure, second pressure, then...

Click.

Harry's heart started to slow down its frantic beating; he had never been more relieved to hear the dead man's click.

'You really do hate him don't you Lucas, I believe you, if you had wanted to rescue Harry you wouldn't have pulled the trigger. Harry, you always were too trusting, eight years and you never really considered that Mr. North might have been a double agent. Well I shall leave you two to insult each other.' Viktor left the room leaving one guard behind with Lucas and Harry.

Harry turned his gaze back to Lucas, feeling his eyes boring into his head. Lucas' eyes were cold and hard, the eyes of a man who had been betrayed, the eyes of a man who had been hunted, the eyes of a man who knew his hunter and had come for revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stared at Harry, remembering Connie's last words; even if he hadn't sold him out surely it was still his fault, Harry was the one who had sent him to Russia, Harry was the one who had the information on Sugarhorse and Harry was the one who had let Connie find out about both Sugarhorse and Lucas' location.

He vaguely wondered why the gun had been empty, had Sarkisian known? Then he remembered seeing, but not registering, Viktor removing one clip replacing it with another, the empty one. He didn't want Harry dead, not yet, not before he had gained valuable information, which being the chief of Section D Harry would most definitely have.

Harry's voice pulled him from his thoughts. 'Where am I Lucas?' The guard shook his head at Lucas but he ignored him.

'England.'

'England? It felt like we flew for hours.'

'You probably did, it's the Russians way of messing with your mind, they like to do that.' There was a pause then Lucas continued. 'Once I thought I was going to Siberia and ended up in the cell next door to the one I had started in.'

'Connie told me it was her that sold me out Harry, not you, but it's still your fault isn't it? You sent me and you waited eight years before trying to get me back; it wasn't even you who got me out of there, it was promise of allegiance to the FSB.'

'Lucas I did try before, just after you were captured but the FSB didn't think the deal was good enough.'

'What so you waited eight years before you tried again?'

'Yes, but only because I wanted to be sure I could guarantee your release.'

'It doesn't matter now, I'm out and you've found yourself in the same position I was. Tell them what they want to know Harry, then you can live the rest of your life safe in the knowledge that your cell door would not open in the middle of the night and the questioning would not happen again.'

'Lucas you should have told me what they did to you.'

'And have you give me sympathetic looks, send me off to a psychiatrist and a load of doctors and then have me locked up for the rest of life on the off chance that I was a double agent. That's what you should have done. Believe me Harry, I've been in your position, give them the information they want when they ask.'

'No. If I tell them it's not just my life on the line but many others. People whose lives aren't as valuable to the Russians as mine is.'

'Don't think you can buy us out with small bits of information, I was water boarded and ... questioned about Sugar Horse for seventeen days and I knew nothing. After that I did what I could to survive.'

'Lucas, how long?'

'How, long? The whole time, I did tell you in the car Harry, I did give you a chance to stop me. Remember you were arrested under suspicion of being a mole, you sent me to Russia, to your asset, your asset who is now dead. Who gave them the tip off? Me. Convinced, or do you still want to believe it's all just a front. You and Malcolm were the easiest to convince, a tortured look now and again, dedication to my job, remembrance of old times and you just rolled over, you even opened up to me slightly about Sugar Horse. Jo took slightly more convincing, but we, both of us had been through a hard time, we found a resemblance of ourselves in the other person. The hardest person to convince was Ros, especially when she saw me give information to the Russians. One dead FSB handler later and she was less sceptical, today she saw me take a bullet and save her life and now I think I have her convinced.'

'You bastard.' Harry growled at Lucas. Lucas walked up to Harry until he was level with his ear, then whispered, 'You should know I've lured the others here, they'll arrive soon and when they do, we'll be waiting.' With that he turned and left the room.

_Hope you liked this. _

_I know I'm evil, turning Lucas into a baddy, or is he? Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter as to whether Lucas goes with the FSB or stays loyal to 5._

_Let me know what you think of this so far and also what you think Lucas will do. _

_If enough people want Lucas to stay bad and enough want him to stay good then I will write alternate endings and you can choose or even read both. If not I will carry on with what I had planned anyway ___

_Reviews are welcomed and as always receive a private reply!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok new chapter at last, so so so so sorry that it has been so long since I updated but I have been in Thailand for three weeks and believe me you don't really get signal in the middle of a rainforest._

_Anyway hope you enjoy. This is the original version; the alternate ending will come after and will say that it is the alternate ending._

**Chapter Nine**

Lucas walked out of the room and leant on the wall outside it. He drew in a deep breath; he couldn't believe he had just lied to Harry, to the one person who he would trust with his life. He had to, he had had no choice, Sarkisian would have been listening in, and he couldn't have had Harry giving something away even unwillingly, he knew what it was like to be tortured and knew that keeping in every piece of information was impossible even if actors on the T.V. seemed to manage it.

As he walked away the pain in Harry's eyes flashed through his mind. The pain wasn't so much that Lucas had turned, it was that he was going to betray the team, hand them over to Sarkisian. As he walked he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Time to send a message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros' phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket, looking at it while expertly keeping the car zooming, straight, along the A road.

'It's from Lucas, Harry's in there.' Jo nodded and pulled out her gun checking the chamber wasn't jammed for the fourth time that minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm stared at the man in shock; he couldn't believe what he was hearing; Ruth wanted to come back. Why? Malcolm had guessed she was still alive not wanting to believe she was dead, but right now he couldn't help but feel annoyed, right now all he wanted to do was help Harry not somehow smuggle her back into MI5.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucas, what are you doing? Give me your phone.' Lucas turned guiltily to see Sarkisian in front of him.

'Phoning Elizaveta.' Without looking down he chose a number from his speed dial as he handed the phone to Sarkisian. Viktor looked down at Lucas' phone and ended the call.

'You were calling a person called 'Ice'.

'Ice is what people look for in your phone if you lose it or if you are hurt. So say I got run over by a car, a passerby runs over phones an ambulance etc, the paramedics arrive and want to contact my family or close friends. They go through my phonebook until they find a number named Ice and they ring it. In my case the person who runs to hospital to get me is Elizaveta.'

'It's true.' Boris chimed in from where he sat in a wheelie desk chair spinning around slowly.

'Elizaveta, a sweet girl I miss her honesty.' Viktor smiled at Lucas. For some reason his smile made Lucas feel even more nervous, even a smile intended to be friendly had an icy edge to it that sent shivers down Lucas' back. He prayed that Ros didn't phone or text him now Viktor had his phone.

'Yes, Elizaveta always held an attraction to me; she has a very beautiful body, yes?' Boris smiled wistfully.

'Shut-up', came the reply from both Lucas and Viktor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat on another wheelie chair next to Boris watching him play Spider Solitaire on the computer. The minutes had ticked by into an hour and he was wondering if Section-D were ever going to turn up. His wondering was cut short as he heard from behind him a crash as the lock on the door gave way. He jumped up snatched Boris' gun from the desk and started towards the doors ready to protect the team as they came through, hoping to gain them a few extra seconds, precious seconds with which to stop enemy fire before it started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros and Jo slipped through the doorway and saw Lucas starting towards them gun at the ready, both had already scanned the room, knew where the dangers lie; Ros lined up a man in her sights, a huge giant of a man holding a semi-automatic pistol in his hand, before she could squeeze the trigger a shot ran out and everybody froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas saw Ros and Jo aim at targets, saw operatives around him draw guns, then he heard a shot, a shot that echoed around the warehouse; time seemed to flow in slow motion, he knew, he just knew that it had been him that had been shot, the retort of the gun had been so close, he turned his head and saw Sarkisian, arm outstretched smoking gun in his hand. He saw Jo's anxious face turned towards him and heard someone somewhere scream, sounding like it had come millions of miles to reach his ears. Then normal time returned and chaos erupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well hope you liked it, sorry if the situation with Ruth isn't quite believable; however I've only ever seen half and episode with her in it so do not really know her character or what happened to her well._

_Did Lucas get shot? Read and Review and find out. Next bit coming soon. _

_Next chapter should be the last one; however if you remember I did promise alternate endings so although the story is nearly at an end there will still be a little bit left._

_Thanks for following this through and I really am sorry about the delay in updating._


	10. Chapter 10

_Last chapter, hope you've enjoyed this. Thanks to all of you who have followed this through._

_This ending is how I had intended to end this originally but for those of you that wanted following this there will be an alternative ending._

**Chapter Ten**

_He knew, he just knew that it had been him that had been shot._

_Then normal time returned and chaos erupted._

Lucas raised his gun and it spat out a bullet at the nearest threat, by now he had reached the team and was facing back the way he had come. On the floor was Boris, blood blossoming across his chest. The scream had been Boris', the bullet that had seemed so close had entered Boris' chest, Boris was the one dying not him. Strangely Lucas felt no remorse for the death of the man who had helped him. This was mostly because the man had always had a habit of staring at Elizaveta's chest and bum. Neither did he feel relief, just determination.

Ros, Jo and Lucas formed an arrow head; each covering the others backs, as they pushed their way through the warehouse. They reached the room where Harry was being kept and Lucas kicked open the door, Ros and Jo positioned themselves inside either side of the door providing covering fire whilst Lucas ran over to Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared in misbelief as the team; his team, came through the door. He had heard the shooting and assumed that an argument had broken out between the various factions of the FSB in the main warehouse. Instead he was being rescued, something he had not even considered knowing it had taken him eight years to 'rescue' Lucas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lucas untied Harry from the chair he couldn't get over Harry's appearance; earlier his brain had not registered the condition Harry was in. For eight years he had been used to the sight of blood, usually his own, and was accustomed to seeing beaten men, or at least being someone on the receiving end of the feet and fists. It had all seemed so normal as he knew what the FSB were capable off, but now somehow as the whole charade was over, the sight before him shocked him.

Harry's face was covered with bruises, one eye was half closed. His wrists were bloody and Lucas knew that if he took off Harry's shirt, underneath would be a vest of bruises. He grabbed one of Harry's arms and put it over his shoulder not trusting the older man's legs to support the weight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarkisian watched with disbelief as the small force managed to overpower his agents; he grabbed the nearest one and yelled at them to fetch his car. He crouched behind an abandoned oven and aimed his gun at the group. His mind started to work out reasons for the group not being hit by bullets; _1- They were magic._ _Not helping. 2- His own team were poor shots. Nope not good enough either. 3- They were moving too quickly and too unpredictably for anyone to get their crosshairs on a target for more than a fraction of a second. Yes, that's why. _Indeed the team were using anything and everything as cover, supporting Harry between him, effectively covering him with their bodies. He had recovered enough by now to help support his weight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like too long they managed to make it outside and to Ros' car. Behind them they left shouting people trying to organise a counter-attack. Yes they had killed, but this wasn't a James Bond movie, all the bad guys weren't dead. What they had achieved though was slowing down the enemy and that was what mattered. Giving them time in which to head back into the heart of London.

Lucas got into the back of the car with Harry pushing the older man down so Harry was lying across two of the back seats with his feet in the foot well, Lucas covering him from any return fire as they drove off; Ros touching the accelerator a tad more than was necessary.

As they drove back to Thames House Lucas used Jo's phone to call the phone company, getting them to block his phone as Sarkisian still had it.

Ros broke the news to Harry about Connie's death and he in turn told them what had happened. He had convinced Viktor to call off his team however this had left himself vulnerable, owing Sarkisian a favour and having walked straight into his hands. He had been allowed to leave, drugged and in a body bag. Viktor had questioned him about Sugar Horse and various other M-I-5 operations but Harry had refused to talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm gazed at the team in wonder as they walked back into the grid. He had been sure one of them wasn't going to come back.

'Where's Harry?' He queried.

'We took him to hospital, he wanted to come back here but he really needed medical attention. Lucas stayed with him.' Ros answered.

'I've uh, got someone who I think you should see.' He led them towards Harry's office. Standing inside was Ruth. Ros stopped dead.

'She's back' was all she managed to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up in hospital to see Lucas still sitting beside his bed. He had several cracked ribs and three broken fingers but he had been lucky there was no permanent damage. The FSB hadn't had enough time to do that.

Harry reflected back to last night. Lucas had finally opened up about his time in Russia, if admittedly not completely; and in return Harry had told the full tale of what had happened. He was just grateful he hadn't come back with the tattoos Lucas had. He couldn't stand tattoos.

He came back to the present to notice someone had come into the room and Lucas was leaving. It was a woman. No. It couldn't be.

'Hello Harry' she said.

Yes. It was. Ruth, and he smiled.

Well more like grimaced, it was hard to smile with a swollen face. Neither of them noticed the door shutting quietly. They both had so much to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_THE END_

_Unless you read the alternative ending __J Reviews much appreciated. _

_Hope you liked it. Am sorry if Ruth is a bit out of character as I have never actually seen her so sorry but I did the best I could and I hope this was a believable ending. _

_Thanks again for reading this, you all make this worthwhile and I can now say I have finished my first ever fic._


	11. Chapter 11

_At long last, the alternate ending. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Eleven**

Lucas walked out of the room and leant on the wall outside it. He drew in a deep breath; he couldn't believe he had said that to Harry, he couldn't believe that now he was finally starting to get his life back on track. All that time spent lying to Harry and the others was finally starting to be worth it, he could finally stop looking over his shoulder as he walked down the street expecting Ros to put a bullet through his shoulder blades just as she had tasered him.

Part of him hoped Harry went through what he himself had gone through, the man didn't seem to have suffered as he had, losing his wife and his life in one small act, being ordered to Russia.

As he walked away he recalled the pain in Harry's eyes, 'Good', he thought, 'He knows there's no coming back from what i've done, not now.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros thought on the situation as they drove down the A road. Ever since he had come back she had had the feeling that something wasn't right about him. Not like the feeling she had had about Connie, that was stronger yet less obvious, this was just a nagging feeling, the kind you get when you think you have left something at home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucas, what are you doing? Give me your phone.' Lucas turned guiltily to see Sarkisian in front of him.

'Ending my contract.' Lucas replied. ' 5 can trace me through me phone plus I don't think I'll need these numbers anymore.'

Sarkisian smiled knowing that Lucas was his. 'You will keep Elizaveta's yes?'

'Perhaps.'

'Elizaveta, a sweet girl I miss her honesty.' Viktor smiled at Lucas.

'Yes, Elizaveta always held an attraction to me; she has a very beautiful body, yes?' Boris smiled wistfully.

'Shut-up', came the reply from both Lucas and Viktor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat on another wheelie chair next to Boris watching him play Spider Solitaire on the computer. The minutes had ticked by into an hour and he was wondering if Section-D were ever going to turn up. His wondering was cut short as he heard from behind him a crash as the lock on the door gave way. He jumped up snatched Boris' gun from the desk and started towards the doors ready to take on the team he had once put his life on the line for and spent eight years in hell for. It was them that had made him turn, the uncaring attitude of Ros and the inability of Harry to get him back, the only one he would miss would be Malcolm who had been as honest as a spook could be in all the time he had known him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros and Jo slipped through the doorway and saw Lucas starting towards them gun at the ready, both had already scanned the room, knew where the dangers lie; Ros lined up a man in her sights, a huge giant of a man holding a semi-automatic pistol in his hand, before she could squeeze the trigger a shot ran out and everybody froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas saw Ros and Jo aim at targets, saw operatives around him draw guns, then he heard a shot, a shot that echoed around the warehouse; time seemed to flow in slow motion, he knew, he just knew that it had been him that had been shot, the retort of the gun had been so loud, he turned his head and saw Ros, arm outstretched smoking gun in her hand. He saw Jo's naive face turned towards him and heard someone somewhere scream, sounding like it had come millions of miles to reach his ears. Then normal time returned and chaos erupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hope you enjoyed this, more will be up soon._

_However I am stuck as to whether to kill Lucas off or not so please please feel free to tell me what you think. _

_Sorry if you thought the last ending was a bit lame I wasn't 100% happy with it._

_Thanks for reading so far._


	12. Chapter 12

_Actual last chapter, no more alternate endings, no more ifs, no more buts, here it is, enjoy!_

**Chapter Twelve**

_He knew, he just knew that it had been him that had been shot._

_Then normal time returned and chaos erupted._

Lucas raised his gun pointing it at the team, by now he had reached Sarkisian and they were standing shoulder to shoulder. On the floor was Boris, blood blossoming across his chest. The scream had been Boris', the bullet that had seemed so close had entered Boris' chest, Boris was the one dying not him. Strangely Lucas felt no remorse for the death of the man who had helped him. This was mostly because the man had always had a habit of staring at Elizaveta's chest and bum. Neither did he feel relief, just determination.

Ros and Jo covered each other's backs, as they pushed their way through the warehouse. They reached the room where Harry was being kept and Ros kicked open the door, Ros and Jo positioned themselves inside either side of the door providing covering fire for a second before Ros ran inside to Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared in misbelief as the team; his team, came through the door. He had heard the shooting and assumed that an argument had broken out between the various factions of the FSB in the main warehouse. Instead he was being rescued, something he had not even considered knowing it had taken him eight years to 'rescue' Lucas. The 'rescue' which had come too late to save him, stop him from becoming the man he was today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's face was covered with bruises, one eye was half closed. His wrists were bloody and Ros knew that if she took off Harry's shirt, underneath would be a vest of bruises. She grabbed one of Harry's arms and put it over her shoulder not trusting the older man's legs to support the weight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarkisian watched with disbelief as the small force managed to overpower his agents; he grabbed the nearest one and yelled at them to fetch his car. He crouched behind an abandoned oven and aimed his gun at the group. His mind started to work out reasons for the group not being hit by bullets; _1- They were magic._ _Not helping. 2- His own team were poor shots. Nope not good enough either. 3- They were moving too quickly and too unpredictably for anyone to get their crosshairs on a target for more than a fraction of a second. Yes, that's why. _Indeed the team were using anything and everything as cover, supporting Harry between him, effectively covering him with their bodies. He had recovered enough by now to help support his weight.

To his right Lucas was yelling orders at the scattered agents, telling them to get a grip and from a counter attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas couldn't believe the way things were turning out, he thought he had joined the 'winning team' so to speak, they had had two moles inside Section-D alone although one now was dead and the other had his cover blown, but it had been worth it. They had Harry, and here was Section-D to the rescue taking Harry away from him. He couldn't let this happen, he needed revenge, and Sarkisian had promised that he would be the one to kill Harry once they had extracted the information they needed. That was it, he was getting revenge.

Lucas raised his gun and pointed it at Section-D, Harry was at this point covered by Jo, her slender frame acting as a human shield. He debated whether to shoot her but decided against it, the naive girl had had too much pain recently he didn't know if she could cope with any more. A man to the front and left of him fired two bullets in quick succession towards the team and as they reacted they opened a gap between them and Harry leaving his stomach vulnerable; Lucas took his chance and fired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry felt the fire as the bullet entered his stomach, he gazed with shock at Lucas and started to fall, the two women supported him as best they could while dragging him ever closer to the door. He knew then that there was no getting Lucas back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stared with shock as blood started to seep through Harry's –not so white anymore- shirt. However much he had blamed the man for what had happened, however much he had wanted revenge he hadn't really deep down wanted to hurt Harry. He knew that he had hurt Harry both psychologically and physically oddly regretted it. He felt a hand on his elbow and let Viktor lead him to a side door, they slid through and got into the back of Viktor's car and pulled away. He vaguely registered Sarkisian congratulating him on his shot before pain and sleep deprivation overcame him and he sank into oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An older woman gazed down at an older man as he slept; he looked so pale against the hospital sheets. It was good to be back, perhaps they could continue where they left off. She kissed his forehead and left the room, a slight smile on her face.

A younger woman gazed down at the man sleeping in her guest bed, he looked so haunted and she felt guilty. Before she knew it she had removed her shoes and was lying down next to him, her fingers stroked his hair as she remembered a time before even though she knew it could never happen like that again.

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hope you enjoyed this alternate ending!_

_Thank you everyone for reading this far._

_Please let me know if you think you know who the people are mentioned at the end. I couldn't make Lucas all bad and I had to include a sort of happy ending, hope you like it ___


End file.
